Commander Rourke/Gallery
Gallery Part 1 Rourke.jpg|Lyle Tiberius Rourke. Rourke_Helga.gif|Commander Rourke with Helga. Easy To Miss Lyle Shadowing.png|An easy-to-miss foreshadowing of Rourke's true role in the film, indicating that he is two-faced. Milo meets Rourke.jpg|Milo meeting Rourke. This journey should be enriching for all of us.jpg|"This journey should be enriching for all of us." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-3123.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-4556.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5155.jpg|Rourke being annoyed at Milo for taking pride of the successful discovery of the lost city of Atlantis. ThisChangesEverything.png|Rourke ignoring Helga's concerns about the Atlantean natives. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg|Rourke being suggested by Helga that they get Milo to talk to the Atlantean princess Kida for information. Rourke revealing his true nature.jpg|Rourke revealing his true nature to Milo. Rourke with the missing Journal page.jpg|Rourke showing the missing Journal page to confirm Milo's suspicions of his plan to steal the Heart of Atlantis. Exploradores_mercenarios.png|"Yeah, about that, I would've told you sooner, but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis, and... well, now you know." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg|"If you gave up every stolen artifact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building." I hate it when negotiations go sour.jpg|"I really hate it when negotiations go sour." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.jpg|"Maybe I'm not being clear." Part 2 Rourke fatally Punches the king.png|Rourke fatally punching the King. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.jpg|"The plan's changed, Doc. I'd suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours, it doesn't suit a mercenary. Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg|Rourke, Helga, Milo & Kida entering the crystal chamber. ItIsCalledNaturalSelection.png|"You read Darwin. It's called 'natural selection'." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|"Look at it this way, son. You were the man who discovered Atlantis, and now you're part of the exhibit." I love it when I win Rourke.jpg|"I love it when I win." WeGotCompany.png|Rourke and the soldiers seeing that the crew are coming in flying fish-mobiles to stop them. LadiesFirst.png|Rourke betraying Helga by attempting to throw her off the blimp. MiloFightsBack.png|Milo fighting back against Rourke. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|"Well, I have to hand it to you, you're a bigger pain in the neck than I ever would thought of it possible!" Milo vs. Rourke.jpg|Rourke fighting back as Milo attempts to punch him. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9314.jpg|"I consider myself an even tempered man. It takes a lot to get under my skin, but congratulations, you just won the solid-gold kewpie doll." RourkeRealizingThatHeLost.png|Rourke horrified to see his blimp is descending in flames, thanks to Helga's flare gun as revenge of his betrayal against her. 640px-Commander Rourke.jpg|Rourke's Evil Grin as he finally loses his sanity and prepares to kill Milo with a fire axe in revenge for foiling his plot. RourkeScreaming.png|Rourke yelling in pain after Milo cuts his arm with a crystal shard. Rourke02.jpg|Rourke transforming into a crystallized blue monster after being wounded with crystal by Milo. tumblr_n9atp3hRHY1snsjmyo3_250.gif|Rourke fully transformed (also Villainous Breakdown). 640px-Atlantis795.jpg|Rourke as a crystallized blue monster. Part 3 Crystal Rourke lunges at Milo.jpg|Crystallized Rourke lunges at Milo. Milo hoisting Rourke up to the propeller blades.jpg|Milo hoisting Rourke up to the blimp propellers. Rourke final.png|Rourke's final moments before his death. Tumblr n9atp3hRHY1snsjmyo4 250.gif|Rourke exploded and literally shattered into a million pieces. Videos Atlantis The Lost Empire 2001 Scene "Nothing Personal" Rourke's Death Category:Galleries